The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Senecio plant, botanically known as Senecio cruentus×Senecio heritieri, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sunsenebabubai’.
The new Senecio is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Yamanashi, Japan. The objective of the program is to create and develop new Senecio cultivars with uniformly mounded plant habit, freely flowering habit and attractive inflorescence coloration.
The new Senecio originated from a cross-pollination by the Inventor in January, 1997 of a proprietary selection of Senecio cruentus identified as code number 7S-68c, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a unnamed selection of Senecio heritieri as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Senecio was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Yamanashi, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Senecio by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Shiga, Japan since March, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Senecio are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.